


Return

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick comes back home after spending time inn the desert with Gibbs.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words slow dated Sunday prompt “cuddling”

“Honey, I’m home!” 

Ellie wasn’t really surprised that Nick saw fit to announce his return with his best Desi Arnaz impression. He’d just spent the better part of a week overseas, himself and Gibbs tracking down a suspect and in their frequent text messages to each other, he’d made no secret of the fact that sharing a tent with their boss was not his idea of a good time. 

She wasn’t even surprised by the way he dropped his go bag unceremoniously in the corner as he kicked the front door closed with his foot, by the way he made a beeline for the couch and her, shucking off his jacket as he went. 

She was surprised by the way he belly flopped down on the couch, landing squarely, if carefully, on her before arranging himself so that he wasn’t squashing her completely. His arms went around her, his face was buried in her chest and he heaved a sigh so deep that it ruffled her hair. Grinning, she closed her book, reached down to lay it on the floor before bringing her hands back up, resting one on his back, the other cupping the back of his head. Her nails scratched lightly over his scalp, moving through his short hair and she’d swear that she heard him purr. 

“Man, it is good to be home.” 

Or at least that’s what she thought he said. Being as it was muffled against her chest, it was a little hard to hear. Deciding to proceed as if it was, she teased, “What, you mean Gibbs isn’t as nice a room mate as me?” 

His snort tickled her skin through the thin material of the T-shirt, one of his, that she was wearing. “Baby, no one is as nice a room mate as you,” he told her, moving his head so that his words were more audible. She chuckled softly, applied a bit more pressure to the back of his skull and he actually moaned. “Oh, that’s good. I missed this.” 

Ellie pressed her lips together to keep back her laughter. “So Gibbs isn’t a cuddler then?” 

Nick lifted his head just enough to glare at her and she gave up any pretense of trying to keep back her laughter. “Sure, mock my pain,” Nick grumbled, but there was a glint in his eyes that gave away his amusement. “Five days, Ellie. In a tent, in the desert. With Gibbs. One hundred and twenty hours, Ellie.” 

Her hand on his back wandered lower, trailing lightly down to the small of his back, lingering there. The evidence of his body’s expected reaction to it made her hide a smile in the top of his head, made him press himself a little closer to her. “Are you going to complain about it,” she asked thoughtfully, “or are you going to let me make it up to you?” 

“I can’t do both?” He laughed as she smacked him on the ass. “Okay, okay...” He shifted again, let his head fall back on her chest. “Just give me a few minutes,” he said. “I really did miss this, you know.”

Ellie smiled as she kissed the top of his head. “Me too.”


End file.
